


I Was Just Thinking About You

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [23]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Connor’s favorite person was Mitch Marner. It was a fact. The sky was blue. The grass was green. Mitch Marner was the light of Connor McDavid’s life.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Was Just Thinking About You

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone who knew him that Connor’s favorite person was Mitch Marner. It was a fact. The sky was blue. The grass was green. Mitch Marner was the light of Connor McDavid’s life. Had been since they were kids, since before Connor realized what it meant that Mitch’s smile caused an army of butterflies to explode in Connor’s stomach. Since he realized exactly why it was always so easy for Mitch to make him smile, make him laugh.

And he remembered the day that he told Mitch how he felt. They had been walking down the beach in Florida, the rest of the prospects caught up in a volleyball game. But they had slipped away and were far enough down the beach that Connor help confident enough to know that there wasn’t the chance of any cameras catching them - Dylan may have been the one to create the diversion of the volleyball game so that Connor could pull Mitch aside.

He had brushed his hand over Mitch’s and the smaller boy had smiled softly and laced their fingers together. They had walked down the beach for a bit before stopping and Connor had turned to face Mitch, who had smirked at him and asked if Connor was going to kiss him or not.

That was five years ago and through everything, they had managed to stay together. And no matter how bad things had gotten at times - and they had gotten pretty bad, distance made frustrations grow and made it harder to properly make up - they had stayed strong, solid. And Connor would never trade Mitch for anything in the world.

He was distracted from his thoughts by his phone ringing.

“Hey,” Connor answered, grinning widely, “I was just thinking about you.”

“Good things?” Mitch was smiling on the other end of the call, Connor could hear it in his tone.

“Maybe.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Connor McDavid. You were thinking happy, sappy thoughts.”

“What time does your flight get in?”

“Mmhmm, changing the subject, I see.”

“Mitchy.”

“My flight gets in at 10 am. We should be to the hotel by 10:30.”

“I was thinking about picking you up from the airport.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Connor replied, “We’re not going to have time to see each other after the game, so I was thinking that we should spend as much time as we can together.”

“I like that idea.”

“Good.”

“You gonna tell me about these plans you have?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, come on.”

“You’ll find out in a couple of days.”

“This is gonna bug me and you know it.”

Connor just laughed and responded, “Tell me about your night?”

“Well, Willy is trying to flirt with Kerf, who thinks that Willy is just being Willy, so that’s happening.”

Connor laughed and let the sound of Mitch’s voice wash over him. He thought briefly of the ring he would be offering Mitch in a couple of days.

And he couldn’t wait until they started the new chapter in their lives.

Because Connor’s favorite person was Mitch Marner. It was a fact. The sky was blue. The grass was green. Mitch Marner was the light of Connor McDavid’s life.


End file.
